In the beggining
by OtAkU4EvA
Summary: Ken a new trainer starts out on his pokemon journy only to find out things are not as simple as he thought. Can turn out 2 ways, will decide through reviews gained Please R & R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: A fresh start  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________ Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and never will . Period.  
  
This Fic is based on what I know about the game and the show, battle rules and stuff eg. Elemental affinity will be based accordingly. This fic is set after johoto is discovered and Ash and Gary do NOT exist in their place is Red and Blue. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________  
  
[In the announcement booth]  
  
"And Lance's dragonite takes a hard blast from the new challenger, Ken!" "That's right! The new challenger to our league is no pushover! Not many trainers can train a gyarados that well and deceptively teach dual type water and flying type pokemon zap cannon!" "The crowd is going wild! And dragonite is going down. I've never seen Lance look so shocked in my entire life! ... Wait! Dragonite is back with a vengeance and that hyper beam must have hurt!" "Another shot at the big D by gyarados and .  
  
BRINGGG!!!  
  
An alarm clock goes off, shaking Ken out of his slumber and disrupting his perfect dream. It was only 6:00 am but Ken Takenouchi (sorry ran out of surname ideas) was already up and awake busying himself with last minute preparations for the beginning of his pokemon journey. After washing up and going through his bag for the fourth time since last night Ken rushes down to fix a sandwich and grab a packet of milk from the fridge. "What's the rush son? It is only 6:40 am. you have another twenty minutes to go!" asked a well dressed man who was reading a newspaper seating at a quaint little coffee table at the kitchen. "I have to make sure I am not late, bye dad! Say bye to mom for me ok? See you!" replied Ken as he rushed out of the door.  
  
"My, my we are early aren't we?" asked Misty. In towns where there were no labs or professors, the local gym leader would be the one to give out and officiate the starting of a trainer's journey although their pokedex and starter pokeballs would be issued by the local professor, Professor Oak for Kanto and Professor Elm for Johoto in this instance. Ken was an eleven year old boy living in Cerulean City. "Yes madam! I made sure I would not be late!" "How cute you are! Since you are so early, why don't you look at your choices first?" "Really I can look first?" asked Ken in disbelief. "Of course you can. It is already 6:50 am and the real process starts in only 10 minutes. And look here come the other trainers!  
  
Misty gets up on a platform and starts to give a small briefing. "Here at Cerulean, our specialty is water! So starting trainers have a choice of poliwag, horsea, staryu, shellder and seel. The order in which the trainers will choose will be decided by chance! Please wait a few moments." An excited murmur passes through the bunch of 3 trainers-to-be. Finally after about 5 minutes Misty appears. "Ok first up is Jack followed by Amos and finally Ken" the trainers go up to the platform where there are 5 pokeballs. As it turns out, Jack chose shellder while Amos chose staryu. When it was Ken's turn to choose he was left with poliwag, seel and horsea. "A seel can evolve into the powerful ice and water type dewgong while horsea could become the powerful kingdra if I play my cards right. A poliwag is not too bad too. and poliwraths are no pushovers. what a tough choice. Finally Ken picks up a pokeball and goes to Misty to collect his pokedex and pokeballs.  
  
Exiting from Cerulean City Ken carries on towards the rock tunnel via route 9 and 10. While walking slowly through a worn out path a pokemon suddenly jumped up at Ken shocking him so much so that he almost fell down. Taking out his pokedex, the mechanical voice responded, ~ mankey, a monkey fighting type pokemon who is well known for his temper ~ "All right! A wild pokemon. Go Horsea!" A flash of light emits from the pokeball and a horsea popped out ready for a fight. "Ok horsea, start off with a smokescreen then follow up with a bubble!" commanded Ken. Blinded by smokescreen, all of mankey's missed horsea by a long shot. Dodging a low kick horsea blows out a steady stream of bubbles hitting mankey right in the back. "All right keep this up and we will be able to weaken it down in no time!" cheered Ken as horsea fired off another round of bubbles at a very confused and puzzled mankey. "Nows the time, pokeball go!" exclaimed Ken as the pokeball hits mankey and sucks it into the pokeball where It was too tired to fight back.  
  
"I.I . I caught my first pokemon! Mankey is mine!" rejoiced Ken happily as horsea did a little jig on the ground. After returning horsea to its pokeball Ken rushed through the tall grass towards the pokemon centre outside the rock tower. "Oh! Hello, you seem to be very happy" commented nurse joy as Ken handed her his pokemon at the pokemon centre. "Indeed I am, on my first day of being a trainer I caught myself a new pokemon!" "Oh really what did you catch?" asked nurse joy as she tended to another trainer's bellsprout. "A mankey and it was really feisty too!" "A. a . a mankey did you just say you caught a mankey around routes 9 and 10?" asked nurse joy. "Yes. is there something wrong?" "It is just that for the past one week or so, whole groups of mankey have been vanishing from routes 9 and 10 and there is o trace as to what has happened.  
  
A sad silence penetrated the cheer of the lively pokemon centre as the trainers around backed up nurse joy's story with various stories and accounts of mankey suddenly vanishing. "What has been keeping the mankey from this area I have no idea, but we will find out as soon as we can!" proclaimed nurse joy cheerfully. Offers of help from the trainers there began pouring in. Suddenly a scream was heard outside the pokemon centre. Ken and a group of trainers rushed out only to find a hurt trainer and a bunch of unusually angry mankey. The mankey had bloodshot red eyes and were staring at the trainers with a look which conveyed a simple yet frightening message. Next time, we are after you. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________  
  
What's going on? Can they find out what has happened and what will be become of Ken's pokemon adventure? Read the next chapter to find out! For now see you and please READ AND REVIEW! Flames are welcome as it tells me what is wrong so I can change! 


	2. A shocking Revelation

Before I start this fic please note. Chapter 2 is a continuation of the pokemon journey of Ken the pokemon trainer. For that alternate continuation which my creative mind + tons of candy + pokemon addiction has come up with please look out for a new fic which I am posting that continues from chapter one through a different storyline. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ Chapter 2: A shocking "R"evelation  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and never will unless you dear readers would buy it over for me (in which the case Saturday morning cartoons would be much more interesting). That is final. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Faced off against a bunch of 80 odd ferocious, angry mankey Ken gets a little intimidated. There was an eerie silence through the air as 15 trainers including Ken reached for their pokemon, still constantly keeping a vigil lookout on the mankey just in case they decided to pull something off. Nurse joy and a few other trainers stood by to help just in case. Although adrenaline was pumping through the veins of each trainer ready for a battle they had one common worry, how were they going to defeat all the mankey while still leaving a gap for nurse joy and the others to come and retrieve the injured trainer? (Bet you thought I was going to forget all about that poor trainer right?)  
  
Finally one of the mankey jumped forward with a low kick but in midair a colorless blast knocked it into a nearby tree causing the mankey to faint and a few metapod to fall out of the tree. "Good.. job .. Vapor" smiled the injured trainer before he winced again in pain. Standing a few feet away from the group was a vaporeon which belonged to the injured trainer. Rushing onto the scene nurse joy managed to get the trainer stand up and proceeded to help him back to the pokemon centre. "No, let me fight. I must be in this battle or they will never be able to win," argued the boy. "Im sorry but you really need your rest, look at yourself you are so badly injured im worried you might have to have a blood transfusion," replied nurse joy calmly. "Don't worry kid, leave things to us we can handle a few monkeys" yelled out a hiker. A loud war cry was heard and all hell broke lose.  
  
"Go steelix! I choose you Golbat! Sandslash sand attack! Flaffy .. Go!" yelled the whole group of trainers as they let their pokemon loose. In a few minutes chaos reigned. A steelix flung two mankey with a swipe of its tail while a pidgeotto dived down on a mankey only to be grounded moments later by a karate chop from another. A bolt of electricity fried a few of the mankeys very well when they were wet from a horsea's water gun knocking them out flat. As the battle raged on the trainers realized they would soon be overwhelmed by the mankey's concentration. But just as things were beginning to look desperate a weird rainbow like aura filled the air and soon both mankey and pokemon began collapse and faint. In no time all the mankey had either fainted or ran away.  
  
"What the hell just happened here?" asked a very puzzled trainer as he returned his fainted weepinbell to its pokeball. "Im sorry, I had no choice and there wasn't much time seeing the trouble you were in." "Who.. Who are you? And what did you do?" asked ken as he cuddled horsea who was pretty badly injured but not badly enough to make it faint. "Im sorry, hello, allow me to introduce myself. I am Matthew and I am training to be part of Sabrina's gym in saffron city, I was passing by when I saw that you guys were in trouble, a quick mind probe and I discovered." "Wait a second! Since you are training to be part of Sabrina's gym.. you are a psychic! Which meant that that attack was.. Psychic! "Yes thanks to my slowking, and I also did a quick mind probe and discovered something was wrong with those mankey, they were not angry or something.. In fact I think they were.. Gulp .. Afraid" quickly finished Matthew.  
  
"Afraid? What of? They have almost no natural predators here" commented nurse joy who was coming out of the pokemon centre with the injured trainer. "They were not just afraid in fact they were.. how do you say.. Compelled to or threatened." replied the trainer. "Sorry but I am Timothy call me Tim if you wish. I came here after my detector detected a strange energy concentration spreading out from the power plant towards the surrounding area. A suspicion you may call it but I think team rocket has something to do with this." "Why do you say so?" asked Ken curiously. "Because a few years back in johoto, team rocket built a device in mahogany town which caused all the magikarp in the lake of rage to evolve into mad machines of destruction, gyarados. During its activation, my detector detected a strange wave of energy, now the patterns which I am reading from this area are almost identical to the one I detected at the lake of rage except they are much stronger than before." Replied Tim worriedly. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ Is team Rocket really behind all this? If not what is? Also, what's going to crop up next on Ken's pokemon journey? Find out in the next chapter and please don't forget to Read and Review! Signing off, sayonara! 


End file.
